


攻克白宫

by Albertina



Series: 南天假十字计划 [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Spy! Biden, Chinese Spy! Obama, Chinese Spy! Trump, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Romance, 作者是注释怪, 内含川建国（川普）泥塑文学, 恋老
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertina/pseuds/Albertina
Summary: 一场不同寻常的美国大选，一次跨越重洋的追爱之旅。本文讲述了肖战割割成为大统领（并没有），迎娶（？）橘富美，走上人生巅峰的故事。简介排雷：1.本文不是常规的特战队文学，斜线前后代表攻受，请注意避雷，虽然第二章末尾之前都无差就是了（真的有人会对这种恶搞CP有洁癖吗）。2.主角川建国严格意义上与川普并非一人，正文和文末设定有提及。3.部分设定借鉴了著名大型行为艺术，无下限炒作行径的巅峰——“博君一肖”。若有肖战的拥趸感到不适，想骂我，那就对了：我这么写就是为了恶心你们。但如果有粉丝看了这条预警还要骂我，我就也骂你。川建国对你们或许有怜悯之心，很不幸，我没有。4.内含部分令人作呕的描写，包括但不限于old fat man川建国的泥塑文学和女装情节。（27/2，我都气笑了。我记得水晶之夜一周年，希特勒发表的那篇长演说也是这个味儿。）
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Donald Trump
Series: 南天假十字计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. 风起于青萍之末

**Author's Note:**

> 本文一名《川建国的日常》。  
> 谨献给二位男主角及其原型。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个平平无奇的夜晚，川建国在自己的推特下面看到一条评论，要求他关注某位天朝男星。我们的建国同志怎么也不会想到，一场以他为主角的荒诞剧此时已经拉开了序幕。

若论起这件奇事的发端，恐怕要上溯到今年三月份的某个夜晚。那时他才从弹劾案中逃出生天，又要面对疫情硬着头皮睁眼说瞎话，正可谓一波未平，一波又起。俗话说，七十三，八十四，阎王不请自己去。川建国今年正是七十三岁，因此几个月来大大小小的糟心事就都有了解释。这一天他开完疫情工作报告会只觉得身心俱疲，晚上匆匆结束了和智囊团的内部会议便回到卧室，打算好好睡一觉。入睡之前，他习惯性地点开推特，转发了几条推文，顺带浏览一下评论区，看看Jeff Tiedrich[1]这老小子又有什么骂他的新段子。

评论区还是老样子，没意思。他正要放下手机，却发现一条中文评论，与评论区的吹捧和讽刺风格迥异，看起来格格不入：

> _您的行为吸引了我们肖战后援团的注意，建议在工作之余多关注关注肖战的是故事，并通过您的国际影响力，让大家都知道这一个人。祝您愉快_ [2]

啧，被流量明星洗脑的傻孩子。川建国虽然常年不在国内，但对于这种源自韩国，近年来在天朝发展得风生水起的偶像经济也有所了解。只能说韩国不愧是邪教盛行的地方，造星产业都带着一股邪气。如果没有他们这些无名的工作者在国外惨淡经营，资本主义要想借着“流量明星”行和平演变、颜色革命之事，该有多容易！他摇了摇头，删掉那条评论，把手机屏幕朝下放在床头柜上，很快睡着了。

川建国醒来后的第一件事是打开电视看新闻，先看FOX, 再看CNN, 最后不情不愿地换到MSNBC. 中午十二点以前他不会走出卧室，他坚信，只有了解各方媒体的口风，才能在记者会上应对自如。

“今日凌晨，参议员乔·拜登的推特账号发布了一条推文，内容如下：

_‘@realDonaldTrump，我必将征服你，和你的美国。——XZ’_

“推特账号的头像也被换成了川普总统的照片。拜登团队声称陌生黑客盗取了拜登的推特账号，目前此事正在调查当中。我们合理怀疑，这是川普支持者的又一次恶作剧行为。”

川建国盯着电视屏幕上的配图笑出了声。恶作剧，现在的年轻人真有意思。当然这也可能是拜登团队的手段，但他自信能够轻松化解。

不过是一个调剂枯燥生活的小插曲，仅此而已。

时间又过去了近两个月。看新闻、怼记者，顶着疫情的压力粉饰太平，川建国的日子仍然是这样的一成不变。今天他难得有半天空闲，伊万卡便带着阿拉贝拉来白宫西翼找他，父女二人一下午都在听阿拉贝拉絮絮叨叨地说话。

“最近有一首中文歌，woo！地一下就变得特别特别有名。”阿拉贝拉说。

“是什么呢？”川建国追问道。

阿拉贝拉指着手里的iPad, 屏幕上是YouTube的一个视频页。视频封面是几笔红蓝颜料描出的一个图形，像是一颗心脏，又像是一把人民币。他点开视频，播放到一半就听不下去了。俗套的作曲，毫无内涵的歌词，常听这种东西对少年儿童的审美一点好处都没有。

我还是喜欢《歌唱祖国》，那才叫真正的歌曲……川建国心里这么想着，嘴上却告诫阿拉贝拉流行文化良莠不齐，接触时要注意辨别。

伊万卡和阿拉贝拉走后，他决定发几条推特调戏一下拜登，刚点开输入框，就被敲门进来的工作人员打断了思路。

“总统先生，一个叫肖战的天朝艺人在IG上宣布自己将参加2020年的美国总统大选。 _‘我会赢得美利坚，和川普先生的芳心’_ ——这是他的原话。”

“一个哗众取宠的小丑，也值得你为此打扰我？”他记得前些时候拜登的推特“被盗”后，发布的就是这样一条推文。如此说来，这是拜登的小花招了。此人果然不堪大用，跟着观海同志这么多年，连他的十分之一都没学到。

“彭斯副总统认为此事会对您的声誉造成严重的负面影响，他坚持您应该调查言论的源头并严肃处理。”

“回去告诉他，我能理解他出于恐同心态的过度反应，但请他不要教我做事。”

工作人员离开了。川建国按了按太阳穴，在输入框里写下几句嘲笑拜登的话。拜登本应得到比这狠辣得多的讽刺，但我一时也想不到更尖刻的了。他不情不愿地想着，最终还是点下了发送键。过了几分钟，他刷新了推特的页面，打算看看评论区有没有什么言论能给他提供点灵感。

然而评论区是另外一副他始料未及的景象：

_“啊啊啊kdlkdl总统先生好会”_

_“1005×0614，天作之合比翼连理”_

_“战战勇往直前！川川可可爱爱”_

_“tzdszd”_

_“赞赞领进门，磕瘟靠川神”_ [3]

评论区全是类似的中文短句夹杂着英文字母，他一句都看不懂。这是自成为“唐纳德·川普”之后的头一回，有人让他对自己的国籍产生怀疑。他颤抖着手，愤怒地从抽屉里翻出一部华为手机，拨通了一个号码。

“你好？”

“拜登！”他压抑不住自己的怒气，冲着手机大吼，“你搞的什么鬼花样？”

“建国同志，呃，我没做什么出格的事啊？”

“找来一个娱乐明星，给我制造同性绯闻，削弱我的基本盘对我的好印象，这不是你从三月份那次‘推特被盗’就开始谋划的吗！这点把戏我根本不在意，但你做得过火了，过火了！”

“建国同志，我向你保证，我和我的团队对此事毫不知情。我的推特确实被盗了，那个肖战的行为也不是我们授意的。”

“连个推特账号都保不住，你们平时的工作得做成什么样子？你现在是B角，不是来拖后腿的龙套！”挂了电话，川建国余怒未消，又刷新了一遍评论区，扑面而来的是更多中英夹杂的短句，每一条后面的点赞数都高得恐怖。Jeff的评论在非常靠后的位置，委屈地挤在这些短句中间：

_“终于，唐纳德·川普彻底陷入了疯狂。他雇佣了一批机器人，无休无止地歌颂他与天朝男星背德的婚外恋。”_

现在这种娱乐至死的劲头，真应该收一收……他丢开手机，一边看智囊团的报告，一边盘算着明天怎么继续膈应福奇和伯克斯。

事与愿违，娱乐至死的风气和肖战的参选势头不但没减退，而且在网络上有甚嚣尘上之势。按照宪法，肖战是没有参选资格的：他既不出生于美国本土，也不曾在美国居住14年以上，他甚至未满35岁。可他的支持者似乎坚信，她们能轻易将上述障碍化为无物。川建国起初派人用当年质疑奥观海出生地的旧办法原样对付肖战，肖战团队却见招拆招，开始在网上大量散播舆论，指责宪法规定的参选资格不再适应这个时代。川建国看了只觉得可笑，舆论战是美国政府的拿手好戏，这点招数拿到他面前来当真是班门弄斧。他便也开始煽动舆论嘲笑抨击肖战方，一边锁定IP删帖封号。但他没想到对方竟能无视IP封禁不断注册新帐号发言，注册的速度还比他封号更快。

_“纯路人，非川粉非肖战粉。我是一个四十岁的老阿姨，法学硕士二孩妈。多年的生活经历告诉我，每个人都平等地拥有追求事业和爱情的权利，国籍和履历不应成为肖战先生竞选和求爱路上的绊脚石。”_

_“看不下去了。这个标榜自由平等的国度，为什么对一个少数族裔外国友人抱有如此大的恶意？美国的立法者和执法者，你们一定要向肖战道歉！”_

_“肖战和肖战粉不配说话么？我承认，我是肖战粉，肖战哥哥如此美丽、坚强、无辜，粉丝们也温婉居家，你们为什么不能停下迫害我们的手？“_

_“同酌大山之巅”_ [4]

川建国合上五月第四周的网络舆情监测报告。他抬起头，视线正对上彭斯焦虑的目光。彭斯难得有像这样感情外露的时候，川建国知道，他的VP恐同症状又发作了。

“不管它是第三方势力对选举的干预，还是纯粹的自我炒作，这种扰乱社会秩序的行为都值得我们重视。始作俑者必须得到制裁。”

“我觉得他们在玩儿真的。”蓬佩奥说。

“迈克·蓬佩奥说得有道理。这一个月来我甚至被迫和民主党人临时结盟，以求在舆论上压制他们，但我们的对策在他们面前根本不起作用。我称其为‘网络生物入侵’。”

“出人意料的复杂词汇，总统先生。”

川建国瞪了蓬佩奥一眼，又扭头问道：“克里斯，FBI驻京办事处怎么说？”

“调查结果在你右手边的黄色文件夹里，总统先生。简言之，几乎一无所获。据调查，肖战是一个普通的天朝男明星，因为本人、团队和粉丝的一系列颇有争议性的行为，在天朝被从3月抵制至今。令我们难以置信的是，天朝竟然没有任何关于肖战参与2020总统大选一事的消息。这意味着，肖战方具备极强的反侦察能力，并且拥有一套完备的保密机制。”

川建国对照着克里斯的简述阅读驻京办事处的调查结果，一边听一边点头。

“此外，中文网络上还有不少以你和肖战为主角创作的同人小说，讲述你们的爱情故事。‘特战队’——他们这样称呼此类作品。虽然我们认为这并不足以作为相关证据列入调查报告，但以防万一，还是作为附注写在了最后。”

川建国脸上一时有些挂不住，彭斯交握的双手也在微微发抖。

“丑话说在前，我们最好别打炒作同性绯闻增加亲民感的主意。稳住保守派的选民永远是制订选举方案的根本方针。”川建国正色道。

“你每次会见完他国领导人，接受记者采访的时候可不是这么说的啊。”

“那么六月份访问以色列的人选就是你了，蓬佩奥。会议结束后记得给你自己准备一副漂漂亮亮的口罩。”

“我们现在该怎么办？”彭斯忧心忡忡地发问。

会议室陷入了沉默。众人面对未曾经见的奇异状况，皆是一筹莫展。

“既然肖战不是能以惯性思维揣测的对手，我就要抛弃惯性思维，随机应变。我可是唐纳德·川普，纽约最大的地产开发商，商战之王，没有人比我更懂谋略。散会！有事再议。”

“他啥时候把《学徒》的旧台本翻出来了？”

川建国其实也很心虚。散会后他回到书房，反复翻阅各部门送来的肖战事件[5]调查报告，同时在草稿纸上罗列要点，试图从中总结出可行的对策。正当此时，有人给他打来了电话。

“唐纳德？”对方谨慎地问道。

“拜登。什么事？”

“建国同志，我先给你交个底。我们竭尽全力，也没能摸清肖战团队控制舆论能力的理论上限。要对付他们，恐怕只能从别的角度下手。根据我们的调查结果，肖战和雅诗兰黛集团有商业合作——”

“我派人和EL打过招呼了，但那不是他选举资金的主要来源。他们自己建立了一个党派，用发布单曲的方式进行集资。到目前为止，肖战已经通过售卖《光点》《光圈》和《光环》三首歌筹措了十亿以上的资金，毫无疑问，这些钱将全部投入选举工作。说实话，科赫兄弟能给的也不过如此。”

“呃，我们还通过收集网络平台上的数据，绘制出了肖战支持者的用户画像。这个群体的构成以青年女性为主，消费意愿普遍低下。”

“从对方的基本盘入手么……”

“正是。只要网上的造势不能转化成有效选票，她们做的就是无用功。”

“我对此不持乐观态度。低下的消费意愿和堪与科赫兄弟匹敌的经济实力，很难想象一个群体同时具备上述两个特征。我怀疑肖战团队背后有财阀支持，但针对这个疑点开展的调查尚未发现任何头绪。而如果我的猜想属实，那么目前所展露出来的舆论实力，不过是他们真正实力的冰山一角。”

“可他们能从中得到什么呢？”

“我也想不通，因此还一度怀疑自己的推理方向是否正确，但这已经是可能性最大的一种推断了。咱们现在是‘老司机遇到新问题’，只能摸着石头过河。”

“我明白了。我们的后续调查也会注意这方面，有新情况会第一时间和你共享。”拜登打了个哈欠。

“晚安，瞌睡乔。”

“节日快乐，川普宝宝。”

拜登挂断了电话。川建国一看时间：零点刚过，现在确实是六月一日，国际儿童节。

川建国的儿童节过得并不快乐。一早起来，唐纳德·川普曾于1994年性侵女童的证据就被匿名人士传遍了全网。这显然是一次重大舆情事件，以至于川建国不得不临时更改日程安排，把看新闻的时间用来召开紧急会议处理此事。

唐纳德·川普做下的禽兽勾当，和我川建国有什么关系？他愤愤地想。

话虽这么说，然而他如今就是“唐纳德·川普”，这个烂摊子还非得他来收拾不可。

“现在控制舆论风向也为时未晚。”彭斯说，“总统先生，你手头有证据能驳倒‘匿名人士’的指控吗？”

“萝莉岛我只去过一回。”川建国稍一沉吟，结合自己对唐纳德·川普履历的了解，现编了一套半真半假的说辞应付与会的众人，“那场面让我……难以接受。当天结束后我就和爱泼斯坦明说了不喜欢，后来和他一起玩就都是在普通的酒会上做两厢情愿的交易。他们指控我强奸小女孩，大概说的就是那一次。我没法证明自己不在场——我真的去了。但我也找不到人来证明我什么都没干。”

彭斯叹了口气：“那只能尽量封死消息的传播途径，至少要让它在明面上消失。虽说互联网有记忆，可大多数网民却没有。”

“为今之计也只有如此了。”

川建国话音刚落，便有人在外面敲门。

“进来！”

“总统先生，舆情有变。”工作人员在他面前放下一封文件。

川建国顿时有一种不祥的预感。他冲来人摆摆手：“我没空看。直接说是什么事吧。”

“是肖战的支持者们。她们认为匿名人士公布的文件揭露了你对肖战的背叛，所以她们正在用不堪入目的言论辱骂你。目前网络上对你的人身攻击盖过了其他任何声音，甚至包括‘匿名人士事件’本身。”

这下却用不着我们的人去处理舆论了。川建国哭笑不得。

“她们还纠集了数万人，分别向各州的税务机关举报你偷税漏税。”

“随她们去。她们要是能成功，我当初就根本坐不到这个位置上。”

“匿名人士事件”并未就此结束。从儿童节当天开始，白宫每天都能收到数以万计的恐吓信，它们共同且唯一的主题是谴责川普总统的背叛行为，威逼他向肖战公开忏悔。这让负责处理信件的工作人员苦不堪言。

“它们给人造成的身心伤害是不可逆转的。我们提议无差别丢弃所有来信，直到情况恢复正常。”

“胡闹！”川建国斥责道。“每天有多少重要消息以信件的方式寄送到白宫？又有多少孩子眼巴巴盼着白宫给他们回信？对方的一点手段就能让我们的工作部分停摆，等大选真正开始，难道要向他直接投降不成！”

“我自掏腰包给你们发三倍工资，发到情况恢复正常后的第二个月。”他又补充说。

事情的余波持续了近两星期。到六月中旬，性侵女童的指控已经无人提起了，只有一些自称“讨债鬼”[6]的肖战支持者仍在坚持不懈地辱骂他，这也提醒着川建国，风波尚未完全过去。6月14日，川建国照例一起床就打开电视，今天他决定挑战一下自我，先看看与他一向不对付的老伙计，CNN, 又在播送什么虚假新闻。

“今天是我国陆军的第245个生日，也是川普总统的第74个生日。自14日零点到现在，肖战支持者已在全国多地举办大型集会，庆祝总统先生的74岁生辰，表达对他和肖战的美好祝愿。我们是否可以将其视作白宫与肖战团队在某些问题上达成一致的友好信号？”

电视屏幕上是人山人海的中央公园，一群小姑娘，差不多有上千人，簇拥着他和肖战的人形立牌，两个立牌上都挂着数不清的红色绳结。镜头当中，每个人脸上皆是一副极端狂热的表情。

他大惊失色，差点从沙发椅上摔下去。半晌他才反应过来，抓起手边的电话听筒：

“把刚才CNN播报的新闻剪辑出来，再查找一下视频中绳结的相关资料。做好以后立刻召集所有人到会议室。”

四十分钟后，川建国坐在会议室长桌尽头的靠背椅上，盯着正对面的大屏幕。肖战支持者给他庆生的新闻视频刚播放完毕，画面暂停在最后一个镜头，他和肖战的人形立牌身上挂满红色绳结，乍一看恰似浑身沾满人血一般，怪异中带着些许恐怖。

“今天召开紧急会议的原因就是这条新闻，其中暴露出的问题非常大。她们悬挂的绳结，”他指向屏幕，工作人员随着他的手势放大了画面，“是东南亚某种邪教祭祀的道具。也就是说，最坏的情况是，我们要和一个邪教头子同台竞选。”

蓬佩奥从面前简要介绍东南亚邪教祭祀的文件里抬起头：“所以，我们应该强烈谴责泰国政府干涉大选？”

“蓬佩奥，我只后悔前几天SpaceX发射的时候没能把你塞进去，那样我就能暂时摆脱你的愚蠢发言了。”

蓬佩奥尴尬地笑了笑。川建国从他脸上移开目光，继续说道：“当务之急是做掉肖战。进而趁他们内部混乱之际，一举端了他们的老巢。”

“假如肖战不是邪教头目，而是邪教用以攫取权柄的工具人，那我们贸然杀掉他，岂不是打草惊蛇吗？”

“即便如此，肖战的死也能为我们争得一点喘息时间，足够我们在邪教组织派出下一个代理人之前调查清楚它的真面目，并评估它是否拥有足以利用的价值了。当然，如果它选择暂时偃旗息鼓，那就更好：说得难听点，在座诸位的目标是赢得大选再干四年，我们卸任后哪管洪水滔天？”川建国举起玻璃杯，将杯中的健怡可乐一饮而尽，“我重复一遍。做掉肖战，然后端了他的老巢。还有异议吗？”

他放下杯子，环顾四周，被他扫视到的人都慌忙摇头否认。

“现在就着手去做。散会。”

众人得了命令，便陆陆续续离开会议室。川建国扯松领带，向后瘫进靠背椅中，看向仍未离去的彭斯。后者坐在他的左手边一动不动，面无表情地看着他。

“怎么了，麦克？”

彭斯弯腰从桌子下面拿出一个红色易拉罐，轻轻推到他面前。一罐可乐——不是健怡，不是零度，是市面上最常见的那种，真正的可乐。

“生日快乐，唐纳德。”他低声说道，随后起身走出了会议室，留下川建国一个人在原地发呆。

刺杀肖战的计划进行得并不顺利。自川建国下达命令以来，白宫前前后后已经派出了六批杀手。每一路人马不几天就带回捷报：邪教头目肖战伏诛。然而二十四小时之内，肖战工作室更新的直播视频便会适时出现，将这好消息击得粉碎。

今天是第七批杀手传回捷报的次日。川建国坐在会议室里翻阅六月第四周的舆情监测报告，不时抬头看一眼大屏幕，上面显示着肖战工作室的YouTube主页，每分钟固定刷新一次。

又一次刷新之后，伴随着一声提示音，主页上增加了一个新视频。会议室中霎时便是一阵此起彼伏的哀叹。

“肃静！”川建国大声说，“又是替身么，克里斯？”

克里斯托弗·雷点点头。“截至现在，我们已经能够做到锁定肖战团队中大部分成员的活动轨迹，并以此推测出肖战可能出没的所有地点；但即使最近三次行动尝试了地毯式埋伏，也仍然以失败告终。值得一提的是，迄今为止，所有死去的‘肖战’在外形方面都大相径庭：这说明针对我们的行动，对方甚至很可能只是启动了常规防备和反侦察措施，而那就足以让我们次次无功而返。”

“往好处说，频繁的暗杀行动一定程度上也打乱了对方的阵脚。一个有力的证据就是，我们这半个月经受的舆论压力小了很多。”川建国话锋一转，“可这不是你们在舆论战场上懈怠的理由！改善风评的机会从手中流走却视而不见，还任凭人们在网上传播蜡像馆清洁我蜡像的照片，谎称那是我的裸照！”他抓起杯子喝了一大口，把杯子重重放在桌面上。

“消消气，总统先生。我喊人给你换杯可乐喝。”

“站住，迈克。这就是透明可乐。”他深吸一口气，“把舆情报告翻到第59页，看看这位可怜女士的经历吧。我们的机会又来了。”

59页是一篇小报新闻的复印件。报道讲述了佛州一位母亲在女儿疯狂迷恋上肖战后，地狱般的四个月。女儿为购买肖战的单曲几乎掏空了家底，使这个本不富裕的工薪家庭陷入赤贫之中。而她甚至还因为可支配的钱不能满足肖战支持者组织要求的最低购买金额，对父母口出恶言。这位母亲尝试联系肖战工作室，但未果。[7]

“我将通知川普基金会[8]持续关注此事。现在就去联系这位母亲，我要和她做一个电视访谈。另外暗杀行动的力度可以适当减小，重心向其他方面调整，我要肖战方更全面详细的情报。只要情报工作有新进展，就随时上报给我。”

佛州的那位母亲还没动身前往华盛顿特区，华府就出了一件惊天动地的大事，让川建国不得不下令封锁白宫。

一位在Pixiv上小有名气的华裔画师，因为发推公开表示不支持肖战，便遭到了来自肖战支持者的网络暴力。她的真实姓名、家庭住址和亲戚好友等信息迅速被传播开来，伴随而来的是无数肮脏不堪的辱骂，全部指向她本人和她的家人朋友。这位画师随后因不堪其辱坠楼自杀，而此时距她发出那条不支持肖战的推特，尚不足二十小时。[9]

由于这位画师颇有知名度，网络上与现实中很快便有愤怒的群众举办请愿与游行，要求严惩参与过这场网络暴行的肖战支持者。肖战团队一直装聋作哑，拒绝对此事做出任何回应；他的支持者们却仗着无可匹敌的舆论造势能力，用已故画师的华裔身份大做文章：她们首先将舆论焦点转移到美国国内对华裔的歧视上，接着开始在全网哭诉肖战在总统竞选过程中遭到的种种“不公”待遇，最后她们集体身穿据说是肖战亲自设计的应援服装——纯白色的T恤，胸前写着一个鲜红的“战”字——走上街头，高喊着口号呼吁人们支持“素人出道参加选举的华裔美男子”[10]肖战。

这股纯白的浪潮大有席卷全国之势，三天之内就包围了白宫。

川建国不知道这是自己六月以来召开的第多少次紧急会议了。会议室现在同白宫的其他所有房间一样，门窗紧闭，还拉着遮光窗帘。大屏幕连接了白宫外部的监控摄像头，正在实时播放监控画面。

不计其数的年轻女孩身穿同样的白色T恤，站在被匆忙拉起的铁丝网外。监控画面显示，数十个头戴红色棒球帽，肩扛火箭筒的小姑娘分散于庞大的人群当中，领着身边的人有规律地喊口号：

“战必胜！”

“Long live love!”

“热爱可抵岁月漫长！”

“执掌白宫唯有肖皇！”

跟随着“红帽子”们的指挥，包围白宫的女孩子每喊一遍口号，就冲击一次铁丝网。铁丝网被撞得豁琅琅作响，这声音与排山倒海的口号声和白宫警卫的鸣枪声混杂在一起，听来叫人胆寒。

“我们这边的状况如何？”川建国问。

“一旦她们使用热兵器，我方警卫随时可以进行火力压制。”

“给铁丝网通上电。现在就去。”彭斯突然说。“你们还在迟疑什么？非得等事态控制不住才肯采取强硬措施吗？”

“我同意。去做吧。”川建国附和道。

传达命令的工作人员刚刚离开，立刻又有一名工作人员推门进来。

“紧急行动中心的一切设施均运作正常，总统先生。你随时可以进入避难所。”

“我贸然躲进地下室会引发恐慌。依情况再——”音响中骤然爆发出的声浪打断了他。那震耳欲聋的口号声，比之前的任何一波都要响亮：

“硝烟四起，为战而来！”

与此同时，人群里飞出一个小型炸弹，在半空中划下一条抛物线，落在白宫的庭院里爆炸开来，玫瑰花园[11]登时便被炸出一个大坑。

川建国见状，马上改了口：“所有人，立刻前往地下掩体紧急避难。”

[1]推特著名川黑。您可以在川普推特的评论区看到他不定时掉落的精彩发言。

[2]三月初的一张网图显示有人于3月3日在川普的一条推特下留言请他关注、宣传肖战。原文如此。

[3]行文有参考博君一肖超话。

[4]特战队是真的=tzdszd=同酌大山之巅

[5]本文的“肖战事件”与现实当中的肖战事件定义不尽相同。准确地说，其涵盖范围更广，包括了肖战方在天朝（同现实）与美国（这个不）的作为。

[6]特战girl=tzg=讨债鬼

[7]描述参考了现实中的佛山母亲事件。

[8]川普基金会现实中已于2018年12月宣布解散，但这里是平行世界，就当它还存在吧。

[9]描述参考了出现在3月左右，尤以3月25日为甚的，Lofter同人创作者的自杀潮。现实生活中发生的事情，只会比我描写的更残忍。

[10] 我知道他没加入美国籍，在平行世界也没有。这里是故意写他们搞不清华裔的定义。

[11]位于著名的Oval office窗外，是以把建国吓成这样。


	2. 地堡老男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为逐渐失控的疫情，白宫间谍计划被迫启动plan B. 然而肖战的出现，给计划的执行带来了另外一个不稳定因素。撤离行动完成之前，川建国决定站好最后一班岗，保障工作的顺利交接。

夜幕降临，铁丝网外的肖战支持者终于平静下来，开始就地安营扎寨，搭伙做饭。川建国正为了如何赶跑这帮人而头疼不已，余光却瞧见监控画面里，帐篷顶上升起缕缕炊烟。他顿时心生一计：

“去摸清楚她们储存食物的地点。七月里天干物燥，正是火灾易发的时节。另外多调几辆消防车准备着，以防火势蔓延起来控制不住。”

工作人员一走，彭斯便迫不及待地向他提问：“即使我们成功驱散了闹事者，也仍有舆论问题亟待解决。肖战团队‘逼宫’的事情一旦发酵起来，必将对我们的竞选工作极为不利。总统先生又有何见解呢？”

“我的打算是往种族歧视这边引导，让各方人马忙于掐架，自然就没人关注咱们了。还记得吗？我们和拜登的临时同盟一直生效到总统候选人确定之前，这次的活计正好能交给他们来做。借着政治正确煽风点火，可是民主党人的拿手好戏。”

“那竞选……”

“我恰巧有些关于竞选的新点子要单独和你说。”川建国站起身，示意彭斯跟上。

他们走出监控室，穿过一条短走廊，在总统的“私人空间”门口停下了。川建国拉开门，房间内一片漆黑，梅拉尼娅和巴伦都不在。他打开灯，锁上门，回身发现彭斯僵硬地站在屋子正中央，宛如一段呆木头。

“忍忍吧，麦克。我目前只能找到这一个没有监视和监听装置的地方。”他抱歉地笑笑，转而正色道：

“为保障任期内取得的阶段性成果不被破坏，局里通知我开始准备撤离。十月前后我将主动辞职或被动离职，然后你接任总统，对我进行特赦。等到11月大选拜登上任，他会接手我们的工作。”

“什么情况下你会被动离职？”

“如果我单纯的辞职不足以解决问题，那就只能‘意外身故’了。正好最近疫情形势越来越严峻，我预备在八月份搞一次竞选集会，之后声称自己感染新冠，顺势去德里克堡避避风头，看情况决定要不要给自己操办后事。”

“什——”

“当下的任务是尽快摁死肖战，确保大选顺利进行和工作正常交接。我们还剩一个月，倘若让他成为候选人，后续行动很可能会脱离我们的控制。”

“这也是局里的意思？”

“是。我稍后找拜登通个气，从今天开始，我们和他正式建立双向合作关系，共克时艰。还有什么问题吗？”

彭斯的嘴唇翕动了一下，似乎想说点什么，但最终还是摇了摇头。

川建国抬起手腕看了一眼表：“时间不早了。你等下别直接回房间，先去浴室洗一澡。万一回去的路上碰见人，总有个借口。”

这一晚他难得没有熬夜。彭斯走后，他给拜登打了个简短的电话说明情况便睡下了。然而不知是不是这张老式的上下铺床唤起了尘封多年的回忆，他几乎整晚都在自己半生经历压缩而成的，一个接着一个的梦境片段中挣扎：局长的嘱托、老师的牺牲、基层联络员坚定的目光、唐纳德·川普轻蔑的大笑、和被他扼杀在喉咙里的诅咒——

他从睡梦中醒来，精疲力竭，身上的每个关节都叫嚣着疼痛。

唐纳德·川普。他在黑暗中无声地冷笑。已经等不及要把自己的名字一块带下去了吗？但凡变个鬼或者幽灵来吓我一跳，我都不至于像现在这样瞧不起你。

早晨川建国在监控室再见到彭斯时，对方双眼无神地盯着大屏幕，手上漫不经心地搅着咖啡，也是一副睡眠不足的模样。他在桌前甫一坐下，便有一份简报送到手边：今日凌晨时分，闹事者贮存自热食品的帐篷已被成功焚毁。

“不错，动作够快。派人把门前这段道路封死，再定时用高压水枪冲洗闹事者的聚集区域，每天三次。最多坚持七天，我们就能出去了。”

俗话说，民以食为天，此言不虚。没了粮食供给的肖战支持者，气焰远不如第一天嚣张。川建国的高压水枪扰敌战术也让她们疲于应对，不出两天，这些女孩子满脸的疲惫与惶惑便再也掩藏不住了。

与此同时，拜登团队开始了舆论反攻。7月10日，拜登在竞选集会上单膝下跪，为遇害的华裔画师祈福，次日此事就登上了多家权威报纸和新闻网站的头版头条。拜登这一跪，恰似一石激起千层浪。种族问题在美国本就敏感，如今拜登点燃了导火索，各方势力新仇旧恨混在一处，当即吵得不可开交。肖战团队也及时做出了反应，11日下午，“肖战无辜”“支持肖战竞选”等关键词便迅速覆盖了一切关于种族问题的争吵与讨论。

“涨潮了。”川建国放下iPad, 在桌面上铺开一张全国地图，指着图上用黄色标记出来的肖战支持者非法游行集会区域，问道：

“各地闹事的人群都控制住没有？”

“全部都在我们的控制之中。”

“现在我们之前施行的反包围战术就能派上用场了。半夜十二点一到，立刻切断所有黄色区域的网络信号，再追踪所有还能继续发帖的用户IP, 监测他们近期的一切联系记录。我要借这次机会一举摸清肖战支持者的真实体量，同时揪出肖战的藏身之处。”

又过了两天，围困白宫的闹事者终于因为弹尽粮绝而彻底失掉了抵抗的意志，乖乖接受了警方的拘留处置，川建国一行人也得以离开紧急行动中心回到地上。这是五月份以来的头一次，他在和肖战团队的对峙中夺得上风。

川建国尚沉浸在重见天日的喜悦之中，情报部门的最新报告就送到了他的案头。

报告中写道，肖战团队号称他们有两千万支持者，但脱水数据显示，活跃于网络上的肖战支持者只有二十万；而根据此番的追踪调查，二十万有效数据背后，真正的活人只有不到十万。考虑到各种因素造成的误差，肖战支持者的人数大致在八万到十二万。

十二万不是一个大数目，可怕的是这十二万人拥有极强的执行力，并且对肖战团队绝对服从。川建国想起那天下午白宫被围的困境，不由得打了个寒颤。他翻了一页，继续往下读。

7月12日，通过层层追踪肖战支持者和肖战团队的通讯记录，FBI锁定了一个海外IP, 其所在地疑为肖战团队的总部，抑或是肖战本人的居所：

_众虾之约有限公司，巴南区，巴市，天朝。_

川建国一把摔了老花眼镜。近几年美国在天朝西南五省的情报网几乎被破坏殆尽，现在NGO们和FBI安插的人基本都被处理了，巴市那边也没人知道他的真实身份，有心无力，说的正是他此时的状态。

为什么肖战不计成本地为选举疯狂造势，本人却迟迟不动身前往美国？莫非肖战方醉翁之意不在酒，这仅仅是他们洗钱的又一个渠道？但如果肖战和他迄今为止表现出的一样，确实有意竞选总统，那他和他背后的财团究竟想从中得到什么呢？川建国明白，八月下旬正式提名总统候选人之后，这些问题都会迎刃而解——可他等不到那个时候了。

经验告诉他，此时应该用一招引蛇出洞，然而他绞尽脑汁也想不出一个足够有吸引力的诱饵。眼看着举办竞选集会的日期一天天迫近，他不得不放弃逞强，转而向智囊团求助。

“或许你可以考虑色诱他。”蓬佩奥说。

“你知道你在和我说什么吗，迈克？平时你怎么胡说八道我都无所谓，但唯独今天请你至少说几句人话。”

“我是认真的，总统先生。从肖战宣布参选到现在，他的竞选宣传绝大多数都围绕着歌颂你和他的爱情而进行。把自己和竞争对手捆绑在同一段绯闻中，能给他带来什么好处？假如他不是真的对你起了色心，那就很难解释这种损人不利己的宣传策略了。”

川建国惊愕地发现，其余人都深以为然地点着头，甚至彭斯也没有表示异议。

“我说，你疯了吗，还是你就是这个样子？我七十四岁了，有任何正常人会对我产生性欲吗？”

“抛开肖战是个男同性恋这点不论，他的其他作为也不像正常人能干出来的。”

“所以呢？难道要我对着镜头一边跳脱衣舞，一边对肖战许下爱的诺言，然后把视频发到推特上@他吗？‘哦，战战，我爱你，战战，让我带你回家，让我好好呵护你’？但是很不幸，我不会选择这么做。”

“唐纳德……你的内心世界总能让我震惊。”

“我无意恶心任何人，是他先开始的。我可以简单地说‘我拒绝’，但那就不是我了。”

“诸位还有其他，呃，冲击力没那么大的办法吗？”

一片死寂。半晌才有人缓缓开口道：

“我想，等到总统候选人提名公布之后再做打算也不迟。按照惯例，肖战作为候选人被承认的概率微乎其微——”

“他本来连参加大选的资格都没有，但实际情况又如何哪？我给你发工资，不是为了让你在肖战当选第46任美国总统那天，坐在白宫食堂里为他欢呼喝彩的。”

“既然形势紧迫到这种程度，我们更得什么法子都试一试。”蓬佩奥不死心地说，“而且也不需要做得那么露骨。要是肖战真如他声称的一样，深爱你无法自拔，你只需稍微暗示一下，他肯定就会有反应。”

“你为啥这么有把握？”

“我听说追星族有句话叫‘粉随正主’，意思是说，追星族的行为反映出他们偶像的人品和性格。肖战的支持者能把你的一切行为解读成向肖战示爱，想必他本人也自作多情得可以。”

“那我们就试试吧。我不认为那样很好，但我准备好了。爱你哟，米奇[12]。聪明的米奇，你知道我在想怎么做吗？我只想冲上去给你个亲亲。”

“唐纳德，如果你还继续说下去，我就走了。”

“听着听着，别跟个小可爱似的好吗——”

彭斯倏地站起来，转身便往外走。川建国眼疾手快，一把抓住了他的胳膊。

“回来吧，麦克！我不说了，我保证，我一句都不会再说了！”

彭斯不情不愿地坐下了。川建国收回手，清清嗓子，开始把话题转移到塔尔萨市竞选集会的准备工作上来。

整个竞选团队都对这次集会抱有极高的期待。门票申请通道开启的首日，就有十几万人预约了竞选集会的座位；此后预约人数一直以恐怖的速度持续增长，总数到达一百万时，增长曲线才渐趋平滑。

“这个反应真没料到。”川建国评价道，“不过没事儿，我们换个大点的场子。我记得塔尔萨有个能装两万人的礼堂，那个就不错。”

帕斯卡尔小心翼翼地打断了他：“总统先生，门票的预约数据增速过于离奇，虽然我们尚未弄清这是什么原因导致的，但它一定远远超过了真实的预约人数。”

“我完全觉着不可能。据我所知，很多人一直非常喜欢我。我要租一个大礼堂，把现场布置得美美的，然后大声告诉这些人，我也喜欢他们。”

帕斯卡尔闭上了眼睛。

“……遵命，总统先生。”

8月2日，塔尔萨市的万人集会如期举办。集会现场，能容纳1.9万人的观众席上，三分之二的座位都空着。川建国站在演讲台下，望着稀稀拉拉的观众，以及一小撮忙着在看台上拉横幅的肖战支持者，暗暗叹了口气。他叫来一个工作人员，让他把人和横幅都清理出去。工作人员拿起对讲机，须臾对面看台上的安保人员便把那几个“讨债鬼”和横幅一块拖走了。川建国盯着这一切，开始胡思乱想：

再这样下去，我也要恐同了。等我退了休，就搬到达拉斯去住。

埃里克拍拍他的肩膀，提醒他该上台了。

“有些东西我以前有，但现在已经没有了。”他小声嘀咕。

“怎么了，爸爸？”埃里克问。

“不，没什么。”川建国答道，然后他深吸一口气，大步流星地走向演讲台。

晚饭时分，川建国坐在空军一号里，观看今天竞选集会的回放视频。屏幕上的他汗流浃背，橘色的粉底把衬衫领子都沾脏了。即便如此，他依然强撑着在台上手舞足蹈，同时竭力把胡言乱语灌进每一位观众的耳朵：

“……外面有一些坏人干着坏事，但群众的眼睛是雪亮的。我知道很多人喜欢川普，你们可能不会说出来，你们可能不会谈论它，但现实就是这样。我听说有一个外国人，他在网上到处说：‘我爱川普。’我不认识这人，但我相信我很红啊，真的。我的助理建议我回应他，可是我不能……纯粹谨慎起见。我说：‘不可以哦，不行不行，否则假记者们又会说，川普承认他俩陷入爱河了。’这家伙——我可没点名道姓——他的粉丝们，我听到她们抱怨，三个月来只有源源不绝的抱怨，没人为我的谨慎夸我。不过还好啦，反正一直都这样……”

我像一块儿明明烤塌了，却还被抹上一层劣质奶油端出来充场面的蛋糕。他合上电脑，扯散领带，拆掉袖扣，解开衬衫最上面的一粒扣子，靠进座椅里闭目养神。今天的竞选集会让他甚是疲乏，以至于飞机着陆后他都没费心打理自己，就这么仪容不整地走下了舷梯。

快门声连续不断，闪光灯照得他睁不开眼。他懒得管了，愿意拍就拍吧，权当他川建国今天做一回大善人，卖自由媒体一个人情。那帮坏蛋编排他的稿子这会儿估计早写好了，给他们多提供几张配图也改变不了什么。[13]

睡前他躺在床上玩手机，正想发几条推特象征性地给自己挽回一点尊严，就有两条邮件通知弹了出来。

第一封邮件是克林顿发来的。

_“‘忘乎所以老唐尼’，lol”_

下附一条推文的截屏。川建国一看用户名处的“1005×0614同酌大山之巅”和头像框里那张肖战的脸，先就打了一个哆嗦。此人发了一张他形貌颓唐地走在停机坪上的图片，配以一大段中文描述。克林顿还贴心地加上了英语译文。

> _老唐尼显然就是在专机上和肖肖玩得忘乎所以了。别看她平日一副万花丛中过的模样，背地里敏感得很，摸摸奶子就爽得要哭，缠得肖肖一时半刻都离不开她。然而老唐尼在床上有多淫荡，床下就有多正经，咬死了不承认自己恋奸情热，肖肖怎么隔空调戏她都不说话。但我们肖肖是多么聪明的人呐，两人在空军一号上偷欢，飞机降落后他故意不提醒她，让她就这么衣衫不整地走出去，让那汗湿的金发、皱巴巴的西服套装、解开的衬衫纽扣下若隐若现的肌肤、以及搭在脖子上，一看就知绝对绑过什么东西的领带就这么暴露在所有人面前，无声地诉说着几十分钟前疯狂的情事，宣示着他对老唐尼的主权_

川建国快气疯了，他恨不得用wifi信号把自己传送到克林顿旁边，然后揍他个不省人事。他恶狠狠地点下回复键，颤抖着拇指拼写一个又一个单词，组织语言辱骂比尔·克林顿。他写了删删了写，最终只发出去一句话：

_“这真是令人作呕，比尔。你和写它的人都应当为自己感到羞耻。”_

第二封邮件来自一个陌生的邮箱地址。它没有主题和正文，只有一个视频附件，像是某种批量投放的电脑病毒。川建国有点好奇，想着明天让技术人员看看这是什么，手却先一步点开了附件。

他的手机屏幕立刻被一张人脸占据了，三个月以来的奇耻大辱让他一眼就认出那是肖战。这个中年男人在屏幕里呲牙一笑：

“凡此过往，铭记于心，我很高兴你也爱我。亲爱的唐尼，我过几天就启程来找你。”

蓬佩奥在撒谎、欺骗和盗窃之外，居然还真有点其他的本事，得找个机会炒了他。川建国这么想着，安详地睡着了。一夜无梦。

虽然塔尔萨市的竞选集会是一场彻头彻尾的失败，但川建国并没有留给自己发泄情绪的余裕。肖战的事情终于有了新进展，他必须得立刻振作起来。次日，他便命人远程监控众虾之约公司的活动，另外注意近期从天朝出发前往美国的私人飞机，一经确认是肖战，立刻击落。

“总统先生，我搞不懂你为什么非要如此大费周章。临时调几个人去巴市，然后像对付苏莱曼尼一样炸了他，岂不方便？”

“你以为提了一次有效的建议，自己的身份就不一样了，迈克？我倒想来问问你，还有多久才能公布希拉里的邮件啊？你现在管着国务院，却不能把它们弄到手，这真是让人难过。”

蓬佩奥讪讪地笑着，向他解释自己遇到了如何多的困难。川建国表面上若有所思地点着头，心里却转着别的念头。蓬佩奥这人，他一眼就能看到底。所谓的困难和麻烦，全都是撒谎，他其实一直在偷懒。即使没有肖战事件，川建国今年也很难稳定连任，因此蓬佩奥不愿意在他身上押宝实属正常；更别提此人多半还打着参加2024年大选的算盘，现在不暗中收集他的负面消息已经算厚道了。

想至此处，川建国突然发现自己今天看蓬佩奥时，视野分外的开阔。

“麦克·彭斯怎么不在？”

“他病了——普通的头疼，不是新冠。”

他马上就猜到了彭斯的“头疼”也是一个谎言，因为在座的各位都在憋着笑。如此说来，昨天克林顿发给他的那篇文章，这些人肯定也全看过了。

“上帝保佑他。”他稍作停顿，又补上一句，“上帝保佑我们。”

事实证明，寄望于虚无缥缈的宗教偶像降下神迹，无异于白日做梦。一个多星期过去，川建国等来了玛丽·川普的新书和纽约州高等法院的传票，肖战那边却是音讯全无。川建国自信没有任何民用交通工具能逃过军方和情报机构的联合监控，肖战那点裙带关系也不可能让他接触到最先进的军用品。

他或许知难而退了。他最好是。

川建国再一次看到肖战的消息，是在《洛杉矶时报》的官网上，光标题就差点叫他背过气去：

_《参加总统大选的天朝男星肖战，于今日抵达洛杉矶》_

他倒要看看肖战是怎么躲开军方和情报机构的最新监控设备的。他戴上老花眼镜，把页面显示比例调整到150%，点开了这条新闻。

肖战是徒手从太平洋西岸游过来的。准确地说，是他的粉丝抬着他从大洋彼岸游过来的。川建国放下iPad, 心情好半天才平复下来。这么荒谬的事情在现实中根本不可能发生，而《洛杉矶时报》却若无其事地把它当作普通的新闻报道出来，好像并不太在意似的，仿佛自从他半年前因为一条推特与肖战产生了交集，整个世界就在奔向疯狂的道路上一去不返。

出乎他意料的是，肖战抵达美国后便再度销声匿迹，他的团队与党派也一同没了消息。川建国安排的几次暗杀行动均以失败告终，派出的杀手甚至连目标都没找到。这期间拜登接受了民主党总统候选人的提名，大选无疑在按照计划顺利进行着。肖战引发的一系列怪事，终于可以说是告一段落了。

我也是时候准备退休了。川建国拉开五斗橱的抽屉，仔细藏好联络员同志今天刚送来的血样。

[12]Mikey, 迈克的昵称，这里建国同志指的是蓬佩奥。

[13]关于竞选集会的所有叙述都参考了6月20日川普在塔尔萨市的竞选集会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我描写肖建国的竞选宣传时借鉴了博君一肖的某些营销话术，但蓬佩奥此处的发言并不代表我对博君一肖的态度。毕竟在竞选宣传中和竞争对手卖腐，与和搭戏的其他演员卖腐不同，既不能提升商业价值，也很难吸引更多支持者（正经人谁真情实感地当两个丑人的CP粉）。博君一肖纯为赚钱而炒作，确实成功忽悠了不少人；但把这一套原封不动搬到政治作秀的舞台上，不是真爱就是真傻。


	3. 七泉的白蚁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 川建国如释重负地伸了一个懒腰。  
> “我知道，我知道。今年所发生的一切真是令人难以置信，但我们赢了。那个姓肖的疯子死得像条狗，死得像个懦夫，我亲眼看着他死了之后不知道有多开心。”

九月中旬一个阳光明媚的下午，七泉[14]迎来了一位稀客。

“我在贝德福德也有个家，超多人不知道呢。”川建国得意地说。

“是啊。”奥观海点头附和，“大家都以为你辞职后会搬回曼哈顿。毕竟归隐于林泉之间，可是一点儿都不像你的风格。”

川建国闻言，笑得更开心了：“七泉是全纽约最棒的房子。川普大厦也不错，但你知道的，就没这么好。这里有很多收藏品，特别特别多，跟我来，巴拉克，你一定要看一看。”

他领着奥观海爬上楼梯，转过两个拐角，走进一间宽阔的屋子。如川建国所说，这儿确实陈列着一些艺术品。两人停在一幅风景画跟前，奥观海见四下无人，忍不住先打破了沉默：

“建国同志，我还是要提醒你，贝德福德在联络员同志们的能力范围之外。既然你已经事先通知了彭斯和拜登警惕肖战团伙的打击报复，那么也一定知道像现在这样独自躲在人迹罕至的郊外，究竟有多危险。”

“七泉不是普通的房子，它是一座堡垒。”川建国收敛起笑容，“我接手这栋房子后，按我的标准用整整两年时间把它的内部翻修了一遍，并且每年更新一次武器储备，二十年来从未中断过。我敢说，它比绝大多数防御工事都要牢固。”

“我无意质疑你的工作能力和安全意识。若非如此，我便不会单独前来拜访了。”

“别那么客气，观海。你能来我很高兴……好久没有一个人能陪我说说话了。你也看到这半年都发生了什么，我从来没见过这样的事情。”

他们离开陈列室，川建国把奥观海引进书房，从酒柜下层拿出两听可乐，扔给奥观海一罐：

“白宫里到处都没有普通的可乐。麦克·彭斯偶尔会帮我带一小瓶，否则我恐怕根本撑不了四年。”

他在奥观海右手边的一张单人沙发上坐下，开始叙述他的离奇遭遇：

“肖战这个事，唉，一言难尽。他参选的消息刚出来那会儿，我以为是拜登搞的鬼，结果一问发现不是。我想局里总不至于派这么一号人来接咱们的班，但谨慎起见，汇报工作的时候还是提了一嘴。

“局里完全不知道姓肖的跑来搅和大选。他们告诉我，这人三月份开始就没消停过，一直在给维稳工作添乱。起初是部分群众举报他利用疫情虚假营销，后来他自己又发疯，一边派他的支持者跑到墙外，说他被天朝当局政治迫害；一边又偷了政府的扶贫成果，给自己脸上贴金，把扶贫工作搅和得一塌糊涂。啧……现在有些年轻人眼里，爱国和卖国都已经变成一门生意了。

“上头真正注意到他是在五月份。他唱的三首歌卖了十个亿，税务机关一查，发现九成以上的销量都是伪造的，有家大公司在借着这个洗钱。我后来才知道十亿是这么来的，直接导致我当时完全把他的实力高估了。

“洗钱又牵扯出另外一件事：这家公司几年前就开始实施一个垄断文娱产业的计划。加上年初他们的高管暗地里好几次发表言论支持港独，很难不让人怀疑这群人的目的根本不是搞垄断那么简单。至于肖战，他是第一个试验品，一捧出来就大获成功，令无数少男少女为之疯狂。

“虽然他和垄断计划关系密切，但因为只是从犯，所以局里的意思是，只要他影响到大选的正常进行，我就有权任意处置他，不用请示。但我真正对他起了杀心，是因为他带着孩子们搞邪教祭祀。”

奥观海瞪大了眼睛。

“我年轻的时候在东南亚待过一段时间。”川建国沉吟了许久，方继续道，“当地有些接近邪教的迷信活动，其中一样就是‘借运’。被借的人要一边把红绳编成某种特定的绳结，一边许愿把自己这辈子的运气全部奉献给借运的人；借运的人把绳结佩戴在身上，就能得到编织者的运气。这种仪式，说白了就是验收洗脑成果。你知道，如果不是极端的狂热迷恋，很少有人愿意这么做。然后他的立牌每次出现时，上面挂着多少绳结，你也看见了。那都是十几二十多岁的女孩子挂上去的，风华正茂的年纪，却为一个素不相识的人放弃自我，甘当那家伙的一杆枪。只要他稍作暗示，这些孩子们就会为他扫清一切障碍：钳制舆论、党同伐异、非法集资、聚众示威，她们盲目地做着违法犯罪的事情，而肖战，就是蒙住她们眼睛的人。

“多年以来我们顶着国家机器运作的惯性逆流而上，就是为了给祖国营造一个相对稳定的发展环境，但是看到有些私企明目张胆地在国内搞垄断，看到一个流量明星就轻易地洗脑了祖国的花朵们，我总是在想，川建国，你都保护了些什么啊？

“我一生不曾受过如此奇耻大辱。短短半年，我屡战屡败，颜面尽失，我的工作经验、我的信仰、我为之奋斗的目标全被一个资本的傀儡踩在脚下。甚至在单纯的智斗上，我也输的彻底：直到现在，我都摸不透他行动的内在规律，甚至连他为什么盯上了总统之位都不清楚。所以我才会一反常态住到七泉来，用自己当诱饵吸引火力，分摊肖战对彭斯和拜登可能的袭击——我能做的只有这么多了。”

川建国深深叹了口气，把脸埋进两只手里。奥观海站起来走到他身后，拍着他的肩膀安慰他。

“我不知道你在一线压力这么大……但你真的不必做到这种地步，建国。白宫那边且不论，我们派去保护拜登的同志也都是受过正规战斗训练的。”

“兽困则噬，你明白我的意思吧？你知道他们八月中旬为什么游也要游到美国来吗？因为他们没钱了，又不得不跑路。国内的广大人民群众在抵制肖战，对他背后公司的调查也已经进入最后阶段，他再不跑，轻则遭万人唾弃，重则接受法律的制裁。他现在的情况，正可谓穷途末路，这样的人能做出什么事来，谁也不知道。可惜啊，我辞职前没能杀了他以绝后患。”

“我认识的川建国，是敢放出话说自己如果不能在阶段性选举中获胜，克利夫兰就会被洪水淹没的人。[15]什么时候放任消极情绪侵蚀自己成了你的行事风格？”

“你批评的是，观海同志，我这段时间确实过于情绪化了。”川建国喝完了最后一口可乐，放下易拉罐，从沙发里站起来，“我等下带你去客卧看看，衣帽间的夹层里有些东西，你应该用得上。工人和佣人们通常情况下不会出现，你如果需要他们的帮助，就按铃，”他指了指茶几侧面的一个红色按钮，“每间屋子都有至少两个按钮。”

“仅仅如此可不——”

“这你大可放心，他们全是我一手培养的，包括后面林子里饲喂马鹿的人都是。”

奥观海点点头，没再提出异议。

常言道，岁月不饶人。川建国辞职后发现自己的精神头一天比一天差，这种倦怠感尤以今天为甚。或许是因为近来一直在七泉无所事事，今天又骤然和观海同志说了太多话的缘故，他晚饭后便昏昏欲睡，强撑着与奥观海闲聊了几句琐事，就回房间休息了。

川建国躺在床上，觉得浑身发沉。他尝试着思考下一步的防御计划，却被强行拉进一种病理性的意识模糊之中。他此时发觉情况有点不对劲，抬起手想粗略地测量一下自己是否在发烧，然而手背尚未碰触到额头，整个人就失去了意识。抬到一半的小臂“扑”的一声落回被子上，声音很轻，没有人听见。

不知过了多久，在清醒与混沌之间，川建国嗅到了浓烈的血腥味。他用力撑起沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的是一张人脸，人脸靠得极近，几乎抵在他鼻尖上。他还没反应过来，就有个东西在他嘴上贴了一下。

那张脸退开了。脸上的嘴唇一开一合，中文句子就从这嘴里冒出来：

“林二狗，你怎么办的事？他不该这会儿就醒的。”

“这是爱情的力量，哥哥。《睡美人》就是这么写的。”川建国迟钝地转动眼球，看向声音的来源。一个年轻女人，身上满是喷溅状血迹，还有几处刀伤和枪伤。

中计了。他后知后觉地想。七泉出了内鬼。恐怕这些天她一直在给我下药，昨天突然加大了剂量，然后趁我睡着把肖战团伙带进来，控制——不，显然是杀了所有抵抗他们的人。

两只手分别按住他的一边脸颊，把他的头转了个方向。

“落到我肖战的手心里，就是我的猎物，所以不许看别人，听到了吗，唐尼？”[16]

年轻女人开始用英语重复这句话。川建国打量着他面前的人，这是他第一次在电子屏幕以外的地方看到肖战。这个男人约莫三十岁年纪，肤色黑里透黄，脸型瘦长，颧骨奇高，两颊又没有肉，恰似一个上下倒置的干瘪葫芦。一对四白眼布满血丝，直勾勾地盯着他的胸口。

胸口。他低下头，才发现自己穿着一件开胸的白裙子，裙摆很短，将将遮住大腿根。腿上是白色的长筒袜，被撑得裂了不少破洞；脚上套了一双女士高跟鞋。一条约二指宽的黑色缎带从他的胸前一路交叉缠绕而下，在脚踝处打了个蝴蝶结：正是这东西把他绑在四柱床的其中一根床柱上。他试着挣扎了几下，裸露的脊背被床柱的花纹磨得有点痛。所幸他被绑得并不很牢，即使他现在浑身无力，挣脱它也不需要耗费多长时间。

拜残留的药物作用所赐，他现在连气都生不起来。川建国观察着房间的布置，思考着自己挣脱束缚之后，能迅速拿到什么趁手的东西制服这两个人。主卧看上去刚经历了一次地毯式搜索，正经武器是指望不上了；他的杀手锏应该没被发现，但此时尚不清楚外面是什么情况，不能贸然使用。

头皮骤然一痛，有人揪住了他的一撮头发。川建国痛呼出声，下意识地想护住发根，但手还被反绑在身后，他能做的只有徒劳的挣扎。

“我说了，不许看别人。”

川建国抬眼盯着他。肖战吃吃地笑着，松开了抓头发的手。

“你好鸡巴贱，唐尼。”

他得寸进尺地骑到川建国膝盖上，一只手伸进川建国的衣襟，在胸上捏了几下。川建国猛烈地挣扎起来。

“这是个操逼的世界，但是我和别人不一样，我想要男人。很抱歉为了这个打扰到你——开玩笑的，我不光要打扰你，还要给你‘添堵’呢。”肖战把手从衣襟里抽出来，向下探入川建国的裙摆，另一只手也加入进来，抚摸着他的臀瓣和大腿。

“你有一个这么漂亮的屁股，就该把它好好地展示出来。然后我就可以随便使用你，像嫖妓一样，像玩充气娃娃一样，事后还不用负任何责任。因为是你勾引的我，我可什么都没做。”

没十年站街经验绝对说不出这话。川建国感觉药效稍微减退了一些，他又活动了一下手臂，缎带比起数分钟前已经松脱了不少。再努力一把，他的双手就自由了。

“但是你马上就不可能再去勾引别人啦。我现在先来探索你一番，等那群傻逼攻克白宫的消息传回来，我们就在这里举办加冕仪式和婚礼。国外就是好，我毫不费力就能得到想要的东西。天朝，哼，再过500年也指望不上。”

“哥哥在向你求婚，识相的话就快答应他。” 年轻女人在一旁威胁道，“不然你全家，还有整个共和党都别想活命。”

川建国手腕上的绳结完全散开了。他看向扒着他又摸又亲的肖战，尽量放慢语速，吐字清晰地说：

“我不想在别人面前做。叫她走。”

他话音未落，年轻女人便高声尖叫起来：“休想！你支开我就是要害哥哥！唐纳德·川普，你不过一介职黑头子，哥哥看上你是你的荣幸，居然还贪心不足要霸占他！”

“给我闭嘴，操！他究竟说了啥？”

年轻女人不情不愿地收了声，但仍然满眼冒火地盯着川建国。

“林二狗。工作室的规矩你全忘了吗？”

“哥哥……他让我走。”

“你是一坨屎，人渣，不把你送进局子呆几天就听不懂人话。滚蛋！还在等什么？”肖战呵斥完林二狗，立刻换了一副面孔，涎着脸重新凑近川建国，“我的唐尼等不及想要我了。再等等，我很快就让你亲身体验一下23cm——”

川建国无心听他聒噪。卧室门刚合上，他就挣开缎带，把肖战掀翻在地，双手用力扼住他的咽喉。肖战被掐得脸色发紫、目眦欲裂，他尝试呼吸或者呼救，却只能发出咕咕咯咯的声音，他的两条腿不住地乱踢乱蹬，两只手也不停抓挠着川建国的腰侧。川建国竭尽全力掐着他的脖子不放，直到肖战渐渐不再挣扎。

门外传来几声枪响，随后门被一脚踹开，来人是手持步枪的奥观海。

“巴拉克。”川建国疲惫地说，“帮帮忙，来补上几枪。”

奥观海点点头，换上一把手枪，一反常态地没有恪守他勤俭节约的信条，而是打光了所有的子弹。

“华盛顿——”

“安然无恙。今天凌晨有人袭击了白宫，带头的几个被击毙，其他人束手就擒。”

“我们这儿呢？”

“暗杀我的人弃暗投明了，其他人全部遇害。”

“那家伙人在哪？”

奥观海指指他身后的一个女孩子。

“川普先生和我都很好奇今天事情的来龙去脉。讲讲吧，格兰娜[17]。”

女孩子抖抖索索地开了口：“我是个三观路人——”

“你们老板刚死没多久，你就敢当着他的面睁眼说瞎话？”

“……我是‘讨债鬼’。8月19号，林二狗找到我，说哥哥——不，是肖战——需要一个藏身之地实施计划……“

川建国面无表情地听着格兰娜讲述肖战意图攻占白宫、自立为王的愚蠢计划，以及她如何与林二狗合谋把肖战藏进七泉的地下室，又如何在他回到七泉后每天给他下药，最终在目睹肖战指挥林二狗杀死无力抵抗的众人后决心反水，带领奥观海救下川建国的故事。

“好孩子，干得漂亮。”川建国干巴巴地说，“现在可以帮我拿套衣服吗？”

格兰娜应了一声，朝衣帽间的方向去了。川建国抓起床头柜上形状夸张的相框，从里面抠出一个手枪弹夹丢给奥观海。看来墙上画框里的东西还在，不过这会儿还不是用的时候。他忖度着。

格兰娜抱着几件衣服回来了。川建国抬起头，直视她的眼睛。

“我知道你现在非常恨我，但一切都尚有回旋的余地。冷静一点，格兰娜，我们坐下来好好谈谈。”

“你在说什么啊，川普先生？现在这里的气氛不是好极了吗？滥杀无辜的家伙死了，我高兴还来不及呢。”

“确实，要是你把衣服下面的匕首再收一收，就更有说服力了。”

枪声响起，她带着一脸难以置信的表情，软绵绵地仆倒在地。

“没治了。”

“我同意。顺带一提，枪法不错。我常听人说你有个外号叫‘圣枪游侠’，不得不说，还算贴切。”

“那倒不是因为这个……你接下来有什么打算？”

“趁着麻醉弹的作用还在，把她控制起来，留作人证。”川建国换好衣服，站起来走到门口，按下卧室主灯的开关。

灯没亮。

“我们去监控室，那儿有应急电源。”他带着一脸“我就知道”的表情，捞起格兰娜的两条胳膊，“如果警察先到，就打开门迎接他们；如果来的是肖战团伙的残部，外面的陷阱会让大家都玩得很开心的。相信我，就好像打电子游戏。”

他们沉默着把格兰娜抬下楼梯，安置在监控室里。川建国启动了应急电源和监视器，随后把自己砸进扶手椅里面，长舒了一口气。

“我做得如何？还不错吧？”

奥观海笑了笑，学着川建国夸张的语调回答他：“非常好。没有人……做到了你所做到的。”

川建国如释重负地伸了一个懒腰。

“我知道，我知道。今年所发生的一切真是令人难以置信，但我们赢了。那个姓肖的疯子死得像条狗，死得像个懦夫，我亲眼看着他死了之后不知道有多开心。”[18]

（完结撒花）

[14] 川普在纽约郊外贝德福德的一处宅院。本文对七泉的外景描写有参考《学徒》S01E07里的一段外景镜头，内部描写则纯属虚构。

[15] 他真的说了。2015或者2016年的白宫记者晚宴上，观海玩过这个梗。原话大概是“这家伙（川普）起初只想给自己的生意打打广告，结果我们现在要祈祷克利夫兰能撑过七月”。

[16] 肖战的所有台词均参考了他本人的言论，猥琐和不猥琐的都有。具体出处我就不一一标注了，想知道可以问我。

[17] 名字来源于granadilla.

[18] 套用了川普谈苏莱曼尼之死的原话。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些设定问题（请将真实人物和同人二设区分开来）：  
> 川建国：国内常见的“川建国”设定。中美混血间谍，于某一个时刻代替了真正的唐纳德·川普，其后长期以房地产大亨身份潜伏在纽约，2017年开始接替奥观海继续间谍工作，与国内保持单线联系。  
> 建国因为资历老和工作内容涉猎领域广而颇为高傲，他欣赏观海同志的胆识，但不会坦诚地表露出来；与此相比，拜登给他的印象就没有那么好，他经常会嘲笑拜登的能力，同时以川建国和现任总统的身份。  
> 内心有一点隐秘的受虐狂倾向，会主动关注川黑的言论。  
> 奥观海：天朝间谍，在任期间尝试于美国实行一些颇具社会主义倾向的政策，但反响不佳。  
> 拜登：奥观海的副手，被民主党推出来在2020大选中充当排面。大选之年白宫间谍计划的plan B.  
> 彭斯：川建国的副手，履历洁白，从未行差踏错的美国官员。非常恐同，在州长任上时，其治下曾有披萨店禁止同性情侣消费的事件（这居然是真的，观海在白宫记者晚宴上调侃过此事）。  
> 蓬佩奥：白宫吐槽役，口头输出火力担当。出众的撒谎、欺骗和盗窃能力使他得到了川建国的赏识，被提拔成为国务卿。  
> 科赫兄弟：科赫兄弟祖上曾为斯大林的入幕之宾（这居然也是史实），因此他们对社会主义事业心存向往，是以对白宫的间谍活动睁一只眼闭一只眼。


End file.
